EL DIA ANTERIOR
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Un One Shot sobre Terry, CJ y Bart antes de la llegada de Anna y los demás a Cross Roads


EL DIA ANTERIOR.

One-Shot de Dawn of Dead Remake 2004

Propiedad de George A. Romero y Zack Snyder.

Este es un pequeño One-shot sobre los personajes de CJ, Terry y Bart, los responsables de seguridad del centro comercial, antes de que empezara la masacre.

Ahora el fic…

Era una fría mañana en Milwakee, el centro comercial Cross Roads se encontraba tranquilo, Terry se encontraba bastante cansado, el horario nocturno no era de su agrado, tener que estar despierto toda la noche y dormir de día no era la manera en la que pensaba pasar sus días, él tenia sueños y este trabajo de guardia de seguridad era solo un peldaño en su camino hacía arriba, pero no podía quejarse, a fin de cuentas su amigo Bart le había conseguido el empleo, le pagaban bien y podía manejar armas muy buenas, si no fuera por que CJ era muy mandón, pero no podía negar que él era muy celoso de su deber, aunque de seguro seguiría de sobré protector de la tienda aunque fuera el fin del mundo. Terry sonrío levemente, pero un sape en la nuca le hizo volver a la realidad.

Hey Terry, ya es hora de salir- dijo Bart sonriendo mientras que CJ regresaba de su cuarta revisión de la tienda.

Bien, ya empezaba a sentirme enmohecido- dijo Terry sonriendo, CJ se le acerco.

Entonces pide el turno de la mañana- dijo CJ con calma mientras que se quitaba la gorra y se limpiaba algo de sudor, en eso otro guardia se le acerco a Bart.

Ben, veo que llegaste temprano- dijo Bart sonriendo.

Ha, para que veas que yo no soy tan flojo como otros- dijo Ben sonriendo, Bart le devolvió la sonrisa.

Bueno, ya estas aquí, nosotros nos retiramos- dijo CJ con calma -Ah, y dile a ese tarado de Chang que no vuelva a dejar su trapeador tirado en la sección de deportes, ayer casi me rompo la crisma con esa cosa- dijo CJ. Ben, Bart y Terry sonrieron.

No te preocupes, se lo diré- dijo Ben sonriendo mientras que Terry y Bart seguían a CJ -¡Hey Bart!

¿Qué onda?- dijo Bart volviendo.

¿Si vas a salir con chica de la cafetería?- dijo Ben sonriendo.

Pues claro mi hermano, si ya sabes que esta loquita por mis huesos- dijo Bart mientras que se daba aires de superioridad.

¡Bart o vienes o te quedas!- dijo CJ enfadado ya que Bart era el que llevaba las llaves del auto.

¡Ya voy!- dijo Bart -Bueno Ben, platicamos después.

Suerte- dijo Ben mientras se dirigía a abrir el centro comercial.

En el estacionamiento.

Será mejor que conduzca yo, ustedes dos están más muertos que vivos- dijo CJ al ver que Bart y Terry bostezaban

Tu eres el jefe- dijo Bart sentándose en la parte trasera del viejo Oldsmobile.

Creo que me tocara ser el copiloto- dijo Terry entrando al auto.

Ja, con este copiloto será como ir a la guerra sin fusil- dijo CJ sonriendo mientras subía al auto y arrancaba.

Los suburbios de Milwakee estaban tranquilos, tal y como le gustaba a CJ, desde que había llegado a los Estados Unidos se había sentido incomodo, mas siendo en parte latino, por que le trataban mal, pero aun así, este lugar le parecía agradable y le daba una sensación de aceptación. CJ volteo levemente a ver a Terry y a Bart, ambos dormían profundamente, así que para no contagiarse el sueño encendió la radio.

"En las últimas noticias, se han reportado extrañas reacciones de violencia en variados lugares del país, según los últimos datos recibidos…"- dijo un anunciador de la radio, pero CJ cambio la estación a una de música, a el no le agradaba amargarse la mañana con malas noticias sobre los muchos problemas que albergaba ese país.

Hey Terry, despierta- dijo CJ dándole un manotazo, Terry solo atino a sacudirse un poco mientras que Bart también despertaba.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Terry adormilado.

Ya llegamos a tu casa- dijo CJ, Terry se desperezo un poco mientras que CJ se estacionaba.

Bueno chicos, los veo a las 10- dijo Terry mientras subía al pequeño edificio departamental.

Terry subió por las escaleras ha su departamento, era una suerte ser el que vivía mas cerca de Cross Road por lo que era fácil que CJ y Bart pasaran por el todos los días para ir al trabajo. Al llegar al piso donde vivía no pudo evitar sentirse algo nostálgico, hacia apenas unos meses que había abandonado la casa paterna y se había instalado en ese departamento a vivir independiente, gracias a Bart había conseguido el empleo que le daría el suficiente dinero para volver a la universidad y por fin dedicarse a lo que le gustaba, de pronto un olor extraño lo saco de sus pensamientos.

¿Señora Tucman?- dijo Terry al ver a una anciana caminar a lo lejos por el pasillo, la anciana solo le miro y sin decirle nada siguió su camino, Terry decidió no prestarle importancia, aunque no le dio buena espina, por lo que decidió que mejor se mantendría alerta.

En una zona suburbana, el viejo Oldsmobile de CJ se detenía enfrente de una casa pequeña y bastante descuidada, CJ despertó a Bart, quien nuevamente se había quedado dormido.

Despierta flojo, ya llegamos a tu casa- dijo CJ mientras que Bart salía del auto.

Bueno viejo, te veré en la tarde- dijo Bart mientras que CJ se iba.

Bart vivía en una pequeña zona suburbana, el compartía su casa con su hermano menor (de solo 15 años) y su madre (de 40), su padre había muerto cuando su hermano tenia 5, por lo que él y su madre tuvieron que esforzarse mucho para salir adelante. Bart sabia que a causa de un festival en la secundaria de su hermano, su madre no estaría en todo el día, y como ya era costumbre, tal vez irían al cine y volverían después de que el se fuera a trabajar, no era por desconsideración, pero el sabia que de todos modos no se encontraría con ganas de ir con ellos. De pronto, Bart noto que había una ambulancia en una de las casas vecinas, pudo ver que los camilleros sacaban a la pequeña hija de sus vecinos a bastante velocidad, Bart vio a otro vecino y se le acerco.

Hey Johnny, ¿Qué paso, ¿Por qué están llevándose a la niña?- dijo Bart con curiosidad.

No lo se muy bien, parece que un niño de su escuela le mordió el brazo en una pelea- dijo Johnny con calma -Ella se le escapo al niño y le atendieron la mordida, pero de pronto se puso así, escuche a sus padres decir que estaba muy fría.

¿Por una mordida?- dijo Bart extrañado.

Si, eso es lo que mas extraña a todos, pero bueno, ya van al hospital, así que creo que todo va a salir bien- dijo Jonnhy con calma, Bart solo asintió, pero algo le hizo sentirse raro, por lo que de pronto agradeció tener el arma aun consigo.

Yo me voy a dormir, ahí me informas si pasa algo- dijo Bart mientras habría la puerta de su casa.

CJ llego al pequeño y viejo edificio donde vivía, se encontraba algo preocupado, no era común ver tantas ambulancias en tan solo un par de calles, tal ves había una epidemia de gripe, ya que últimamente hacia algo de frío. CJ entro a su casa y se empezó a preparar una comida ligera, el a diferencia de Bart y Terry no se cansaba tan rápido, por lo que podía tomarse una pequeña comida mientras se preparaba para descansar, encendió la televisión esperando encontrar algo que lo distrajese.

"Así es señores, los Vaqueros de Dallas parece que van por su tercer victoria consecutiva"- decía el locutor del canal deportivo.

Hump, creo que debí apostar como me decían, tal vez habría sacado un par de dólares extra para la semana- dijo CJ mientras que comía su magra comida congelada y calentada en microondas, de pronto la programación cambio.

"Interrumpimos la programación para dar un reporte especial"- apareció de pronto el letrero.

¿Qué diablos?- dijo CJ con extrañeza.

"En las últimas horas se han estado reportando misteriosos ataques a lo largo del país, según datos del sistema de salud, hay una gran afluencia de personas en los hospitales a causa de mordidas causadas por los misteriosos atacantes, en algunos estados los comisarios y comisionados de la policía han empezado a hacer patrullajes para buscar a los responsables de los ataques, seguiremos reportando"- dijo el reportero.

CJ, que ya había acabado de comer se sintió somnoliento y se quedo dormido sin prestarle atención a las noticias, ni al ruido procedente de una casa cercana, era un sonido como de riña.

Las horas pasaron, Terry despertó a eso de las 8 de la noche, al ver la hora comenzó a prepararse para ir a trabajar, después de un baño, Terry se puso el segundo uniforme que tenia y reviso su arma, todo en orden, por lo que Terry decidió ir al café de Sam que se encontraba enfrente de su edificio, el sabia que dentro de un par de horas CJ y Bart pasarían por el, así que eso le daba tiempo de comer y platicar con sus amigos del Café.

En casa de Bart, el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose despertó a Bart, haciendo que por inercia levantase su arma, pero el sonido no se repitió, Bart decidió levantarse, sabia que CJ iría pronto por él y no era precisamente alguien paciente, después de comer una comida ligera, Bart saco un par de cargadores de un cajón y los acomodo en su cinturón, algo le decía que los podría necesitar. Bart se asomo por la ventana, pero noto que varias de las casas tenían las luces apagadas, lo que lo extraño, ya que a esa hora todos tendían a estar afuera haciendo actividades múltiples.

CJ despertó por el sonido del despertador que había colocado cerca de su cabecera, CJ estaba tan aturdido que no notaba que en las noticias estaban dando otro reporte especial, CJ apago la televisión y preparo sus cosas para su trabajo, sin embargo, después de estar completamente listo para salir, escucho algo que le llamo la atención, un grito que surgía de pronto, CJ preparo su arma, algo pasaba, el grito se repitió nuevamente. CJ decidió que era mejor salir del lugar.

CJ abrió la puerta de su casa mientras que ponía su pistola en posición, CJ descendió por la escalera con calma, aunque alerta, el sonido de alguien gruñendo le hizo bajar con mas rápidez, el podía jactarse de ser alguien sereno, pero algo le decía que lo lamentaría si no salía del lugar pronto.

De pronto, alguien paso corriendo por uno de los pisos superiores como alma que lleva el diablo, detrás de esa persona paso otro corriendo, CJ que ya estaba en la puerta de salida, decidió que lo mejor sería irse lo mas pronto posible ya que esas dos personas gritaban como poseídas mientras bajaban las escaleras a carrera. CJ salió y encendió el auto saliendo a todo lo que daba del lugar, un pequeño incendio en una casa le llamo la atención, pero decidió que lo mejor era ir por Bart y Terry.

En la cafetería de Sam, Terry acababa de comer y se disponía a salir cuando el sonido de una pelea en la calle llamo su atención y la de otros comensales, al parecer los sujetos en disputa se estaban dando una golpiza tremenda, Terry miro la pelea entretenido, hasta que noto que uno de los sujetos estaba mordiendo al otro en un brazo, el tercer sujeto trataba de hacer que lo soltara, Terry de pronto tuvo una sensación de inquietud y decidió volver a su departamento.

Bart tenía todo listo, pero se encontraba sumamente preocupado, en los últimos momentos se habían escuchado mas sonidos como de peleas, gritos y gruñidos, incluso parecía haber un pequeño incendio en una de las casas de sus vecinos. De pronto el sonido de un automóvil deteniéndose bruscamente le llamo la atención, por lo que se dirigió a una de las ventanas, en eso alguien empezó a tocar la puerta.

¡Bart abre rápido la puerta!- dijo CJ golpeando con fuerza, Bart rápidamente abrio la puerta.

CJ, ¿Qué pasa, ¿Por qué tan agitado?- dijo Bart extrañado, CJ solo meneo la cabeza mientras que miraba a afuera.

Vamonos, este lugar no es seguro- dijo CJ mientras que jalaba a Bart de la camisa.

Hey, ¿A que te refieres con que no es seguro?- dijo Bart, pero un grito en la lejanía le hizo cambiar de opinión.

¿Prefieres venir o saber de donde proviene ese grito?- dijo CJ mientras se dirigía al auto, Bart solo miro a los lados y con algo de indecisión subió.

¿Qué rayos pasa amigo?- dijo Bart mientras que CJ aceleraba.

No lo se, y no creo querer saberlo- dijo CJ mientras miraba a la carretera, Bart miro a la calle y vio a alguien corriendo al ver el auto, la persona se veía extraña, como poseida.

CJ mejor acelera, algo me dice que esto se pondrá feo- dijo Bart mientras que CJ solo gruño por lo bajo.

En casa de Terry, el se encontraba algo asustado, en los últimos minutos se empezaron a escuchar gritos, incluso disparos. Terry se levanto al escuchar el sonido de un auto y del timbre del edificio.

¿Hola?- dijo Terry a tarves del interfon.

"Terry, baja rápido"- se escucho la voz de Bart -"Apurate que aquí se esta poniendo feo".

¡Voy!- dijo Terry sacando su pistola y dirigiendose a la puerta, Terry miro un momento a su casa y se dio cuenta que tal vez nunca volveria a su casa.

Terry bajo por la escalera y en eso escucho gritos en el departamento de la señora Tucman, por un momento pensó en ir a ver, pero otro grito le hizo reconsiderar y bajo más rápido.

Al salir pudo ver que Bart se encontraba al lado del auto con el arma en posición, Terry se sorprendio un poco, aun así corrio al auto y se subío en la parte trasera, Bart subío después de el y CJ arranco a velocidad.

Pon la radio- dijo CJ, Bart le obedecio.

"Según los últimos informes, los brotes de violencia que se han sentido en distintas ciudades de la costa este de la nación han generado malestar civil, si, parece que han habido una serie de ataques en la ciudad y... esperen... acaba de llegar un reporte desde Australia, parece ser que un apagón ha cortado todo el contacto con Sidney y Melbourn... Eh, acaba de llegar el reporte de una serie de apagones en Texas, y parece que tambíen se dieron casos de violencia en Los Angeles, Miami, Filadelfia, Atlanta, Oregón y Seattle... Eh... esperen, parece que el secretario de Defensa a declarado que se ponga en acción la guardía nacional"- se dijo desde la radio ante la mirada de sorpresa y temor de Bart y Terry, CJ solo gruño mientras que el auto entraba al estacionamiento de Crooss Road. CJ detuvo el auto mientras salía.

¡Adentro!- dijo CJ mientras que abría la puerta de servicio y entro seguido de Bart y Terry.

Al entrar, CJ noto que Ben les apunto con su arma, pero la bajo al verlos, a su lado se encontraba Chang, el conserje, y Fred, el encargado de mantenimiento, quien por cierto tenia una herida en el brazo.

Por dios, gracias que son ustedes- dijo Ben mientras que bajaba el arma.

¿Qué paso Ben, ¿Qué le paso a Fred?- dijo Bart extrañado.

Un malnacido... hijo de perra me mordio- dijo Fred mientras que presionaba con dificultad la herida de su brazo -Inféliz... me arranco un trozo.

Tranquilo Fred, hay que curar esa herida- dijo Terry, pero CJ le miro extrañado.

¿Como era ese maldito?- dijo CJ con curiosidad.

Era... un... negro... parecia... tener el cuello... desgarrado- dijo Fred con dificultad, Ben le puso un pañuelo en la herida, la cual ya se había infectado.

Ben, ¿Eso paso afuera?- dijo Bart asustado.

Si, Fred se lo quito de encima y entro ya que el maldito tenia compañeros, igual de extraños- dijo Ben.

Es extraño, no recuerdo que hubiera nadie afuera- dijo Terry extrañado.

Fue en la salida de emergencia, es una suerte que el vidrio sea a prueba de balas- dijo Ben algo alterado -Dios, los hubieras visto, tenian toda clase de heridas y aun así parecia que lo único que querian era atacarnos.

si yo los vi bien, pensaba irme junto con Fred cuando ese negro se nos avalanzo encima y mordió a Fred, es bueno que lograramos entrar- dijo Chang aterrorizado.

No gracias a ti, entraste gritando como niña y dejaste a Fred atras cobarde- dijo Ben mientras que continuaba limpiando la herida de Fred, quien parecia estar peor.

Creo que Fred no aguantara mucho, hay que llevarlo a un hospital- dijo CJ, Ben asintio cuando se escucho que alguien golpeaba la puerta de servicio.

¿Pero que diablos?- dijo Bart mientras escuchaba el sonido de golpes en la puerta.

Creo que volvierón- dijo Terry mientras que levantaba su arma y se acercaba a la puerta, pero CJ le detuvo.

¿Qué crees que haces?- dijo CJ con enfado, Terry le miro extrañado.

Debemos llevar a Fred al hospital, tu lo dijiste- dijo Terry.

Mira, no dejare que salga nadie, será mejor llamar al hospital y a la polícia, además, si lo que escuche en el noticiero es cierto, nos convendra quedarnos aquí- dijo CJ, Terry le miro incredulo e iba a protestar, pero Bart intervino.

CJ tiene razón, no sabemos que es lo que pasa, mejor llamamos a la policia y al hospital para que envien a alguien- dijo Bart, de pronto Chang les llamo la atención.

¡Oigan, ¡Fred se muere!- dijo Chang mientras que Fred se convulcionaba en el suelo, Ben se le acerco y trato de reanimarle, pero nada pudo hacer y Fred murio en sus manos.

Rayos, ya nada se puede hacer- dijo Ben mientras que cerraba los ojos de Fred, Terry solo miro con temor el cuerpo.

Pe... ¿Pero como es eso, solo era una mordida- dijo Terry asustado, CJ solo se alejo junto con Bart a donde estaban los asensores, Terry se dio cuenta y se les acerco, Ben solo suspiro y Chang se acerco a la sección de deportes.

¿Y ahora que CJ?- Dijo Bart asustado.

Vayamos arriba, tal vez podamos ver que hacer en la televisión- dijo CJ con calma Bart asintío al igual que Terry.

Ben decidio seguirles, sin darse cuenta que Fred acababa de abrir los ojos y se levantaba. Chang le observo mientras empezaba a sufrir un ataque de panico. CJ lo noto.

¿Qué te pasa?- dijo CJ extrañado, pero Chang solo abrio la puerta de la sección deportiva y se encerro. CJ le miro extrañado y junto con Bart y Terry entro al asensor, Ben les dio alcanze y subierón. Ninguno noto que Fred se había levantado y caminaba como perdido.

En la parte superior de Cross Roads, Terry y Bart encendieron los multiples televisores que habían en la sección de aparatos electrodomesticos.

"En las últimas horas se han recibido una serie de ataques en Manchester, Inglaterra, eh... estamos teniendo contacto con nuestro corresponsal... Carl... Carl... ¿Como esta todo por alla?"- dijo el conductor.

"James... No se si podamos... transmitir por mucho... hay interferencia en la señal... James, en las últimas horas parece que Londres se ha infestado de una enorme cantidad de devoradores de carne, el ejercito saco a la Reina hacia Irlanda pero..."- decia Carl cuando una mujer con un niño pasaron corriendo junto con ellos y una gran cantidad de gruñidos venian de la lejania.

"¡Ya vienen!"- dijo La mujer mientras que jalaba al niño y corría a una de las casas. Carl le miro mientras que miro con panico a su camarografo y empezaba a correr.

"¡Corre!"- dijo Carl mientras que el ruido se escuchaba mas cercano y se corto la señal.

"¿Qué rayos fue eso?"- dijo James (el conductor), Bart, Terry y Ben se veían aterrorizados, CJ solo se sujeto el mentón pensativo.

Parece que tendremos que quedarnos aquí- dijo CJ con calma.

¿Y que con Chang?- dijo Ben -Hay que ir por él.

Mira, no es que no me agrade, pero ese inutíl no creo que sea de útilidad, será mejor que se quede abajo, además, no creo que puedan entrar- dijo CJ con calma.

Si, además, tal vez lleguen pronto las autoridades- dijo Bart sonriendo con nerviosismo.

No importa, voy por el- dijo Ben mientras se dirigia al asensor.

Ben espera- dijo Terry asustado, pero Ben continuo.

No bajes, no seas estupido- dijo CJ pero Ben solo le miro y apreto el botón del asensor.

¿Qué crees que pase?- dijo Bart con algo de decepción.

No lo se, pero ustedes dos escuchenme, se van a quedar aquí, sea lo que sea que pase, aquí estamos a salvo, esperemos a ver que pasa y si es seguro volver- dijo CJ mientras que revisaba su arma, Bart se sento y Terry solo miro a los asensores mientras que los noticieros seguían dando informes, ahora sobre suicidios en masa en Medio Oriente.

Ben se acerco a las puertas, se encontraba extrañado, el cuerpo de Fred había desaparecido, tampóco había visto a Chang, aunque asumio que estaria en la tienda de deportes. Ben se acerco a la fuente que se encontraba cercas de la entrada principal cuando un gruñido le llamo la atención.

¿Quien esta ahí?- dijo Ben mientras que ponía una mano sobre su arma aun enfundada, Fred salio de entre las sombras y miro a Ben fijamente, a Ben casí sufre un paro respiratorio al ver a Fred de pie.

¿Fred, ¿En serio eres tu?- dijo Ben alegre, hasta que Fred se le avalanzo a toda velocidad y le mordio el cuello. Ben grito a causa del terrible dolor de sentir como su cuello era desgarrado.

Fred continuaba mordiendole, y Ben en un acopio de fuerzas se lo quito de encima y alcanzo a encerrarse en una de las tiendas mientras que Fred caía al suelo.

Chang había escuchado a Ben y decidio salir a ver, solo pudo notar que Ben entro a uno de los negocios. Chang salío de la tienda, hasta que noto que Fred estaba de pie y le miro. Chang le miro con terror mientras que Fred corrío gritando como poseso en su dirección Chang entro en la tienda y corrío a los vestidores... olvidando poner el seguro a la puerta en su miedo.

Fred entro a la tienda y se avalanzo contra la entrada de los vestidores, abriendo la puerta y avalanzadose sobre Chang que gritaba aterrorizado.

Ben trataba de parar la sangre que salía de su cuello, hasta que escuho los gritos de terror y dolor de Chang, estos gritos le dieron a entender que ya nada podía hacer, es probable que Chang aun siguiese vivo, pero los gritos daban a entender que no estaba solo. Ben decidio hacer acopio de fuerzas y abrío la puerta de la tienda donde se encerro... cayendo al suelo inconsciente, la herida de su cuello siguío chorreando sangre, por lo que Ben se desangraba lentamente, y pronto moriria.

El amanecer nunca había sido tan tranquilo en Cross Roads, eran cercas de las diez de la mañana, el estacionamiento del centro comercial estaba practicamente vacio, a lo lejos se veía salir humo de la ciudad.

En el segundo nivel de Cross Roads, CJ seguía observando las aterradoras noticias de la situación actual, Bart se había dormido en un sillón mientras que Terry observaba a los asensores.

"¡Me estas grabando!... ¡Bien, ¡La ciudad de los Angeles se ha vuelto una zona de guerra, ¡Hemós tenido que subir al letrero de Holliwood por seguridad, pero no creo que estemos aqui por mucho!"- dijo el reportero mientras que se veían cientos de helicopteros rondando el cielo y en la ciudad miles, si no es que mas de serés que corrian atacando a todo el que encontraban a su paso -"¡La policia se a retirado al sur y formado un frente en Beverly Hills, pero no creo que puedan detenerlos, ¡Son miles, aquellos que me escuchen, ¡No se acerquen a Los Angeles, así como a San Diego y San Francisco, ¡Alejense lo mas posible!...- dijo EL reportero cuando se corto la comunicación.

"Acabamos de recibir una declaracion del secretario de defensa, eh... ponganla al aire"- dijo James (el conductor).

"La situacion es mas dura de lo que se pensó en un principio, el Presidente ah declarado la ley marcial, se instaurara un toque de queda de 8 de la noche a 8 de la mañana, para evitar que se expanda la infección se ha procedido al cierre de las fronteras con México y Canada, todas las tropas de reserva y que se encuentran en alta mar serán movilizadas para apoyar a las labores de busqueda y rescate, se le recomienda a la población civil que no busquen a sus familiares y si se encuentran en algun lugar aun no atacado atarnquen puertas y ventanas, esperamos poder controlar la situación pero nos tomara tiempo"- dijo el Secretario de defensa.

"Eh... segun informes, París esta totalmente infestada de esos... zombis... tambíen han llegado reportes de infestaciones casí totales en Madrid y en Roma... al parecer en México también se han persentado casos de infección, así como en Ottawa y la Columbia Britanica"- dijo James, CJ solo fruncio el ceño y se levanto, despertando a Bart

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Bart algo aturdido.

Alguien activo el asensor- dijo Terry con nervios, Bart se levanto rápidamente y apunto su arma al asensor.

¿Será Ben?- dijo Bart asustado.

No lo se, aunque no se si esas cosas sepán usar un asensor- dijo CJ sacando su arma, el había escuchado los gritos de Ben y luego de Chang, así que sabía que probablemente ambos estuviesen muertos.

Ya sube- dijo Terry asustado, Bart y CJ prepararón sus armas y mirarón al asensor.

El timbre sono y las puertas empesaron a abrirse mientras que Bart y CJ apuntaban. Mientras que en el interior del asensor un grupo compuesto por tres hombres y dos mujeres levantaban las únicas armas que tenían y apuntaban a Cj y Bart.

¡Np dispare- dijo la mujer rubia que llevaba una escopeta, a su lado un hombre de color apuntaba con una Beretta de 9 mm y cubría a una mujer de apariencia rusa, a su lado había un hombre blanco con las ropas manchadas de sangre y un policía de color que tenia una cortadura en el brazo.

Terry suspiro, pero algo le dijo que esa gente iba a influir en lo que pronto pasaria.

Notas: Eh aquí un One Shot que tenia guardado sobre la pelicula de Dawn of Dead 2004, puse a CJ, Terry y Bart por que en la pelicula solo se ve al principio el punto de vista de Anna, en fin espero que les guste, al igual que el de ellos, quisiera hacer otro One Shot sobre lo que les paso a Steve y a los demás antes de llegar a Cross Roads, ya saben los que vieron la pelicula, los del camión.

En fin me despido.

Suerte


End file.
